Kung Fu Panda: The Rise of Shen
by The Bonecrusher Hyena
Summary: We all know how Shen was banished, and how he got defeated...But who was Shen exactly? What did he do after his banishment? How did he get acces to his army, and weaponry? Who did he meet? After his banishment, Shen had to walk a dark, blood-soaked path on his way to happiness. But everyone deserves to have his or her's story told. And now, its the hour of Shen the Peacock...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**My name is Jules, and this is the third story me and Warrior of Spectra will write together. Some time ago, I told Warrior about the Kung Fu Panda fandom, and he quickly took a liking to Shen. And why wouldn't he? Shen is awesome!**

**This story is the first part in the 'Rise of Shen' saga, wich will exist out of three stories. In this one, we will follow Shen as he is banished from Gongmeng, and follows a dark path...**

**This story will take place after Shen is banished from Gongmeng, and how he got his Army and made his plans to take over China. This story is also part of Warrior of Spectra's series 'The Spectra Chronicles'. **

**We hope you like it! :D**

**And if you do, please leave a review :3**

**-The Shadow Gryphon and Warrior of Spectra.**

* * *

The sun stood high at the sky, as underneath lay the ancient Chinese city of Gongmeng. Two Peafowls, a male and a female, looked out of the window of their tower. The Peafowl was sobbing as the Peacock held her in his wings.

"H-How could he do this?" she sobbed. "What did we do wrong?"

The Peacock sighed. He desperately wanted to give his wife an answer that would make her feel better. But what did you when you just discovered that your loved one had just wiped an entire species?

Instead of answering, the ruler of Gongmeng sighed and stroked his wife's head feathers, looking at the horizon. In the distance, a huge army of Wolves, ex-soldiers of Gongmeng City, were marching away. And if he looked closely, he could see a white Peacock in front of them.

"I don't know, my love...I...Just don't know" sighed the ruler of Gongmeng City, not taking his eyes of his the bird, Ex-Lord Shen. The one who had wiped out all Panda's in China...And his son.

* * *

Lord Shen, the former Prince of Gongmeng City, had trouble not looking back. Yesterday, a goat Soothsayer named Gothi, his nanny and stand-in-mother, had told his parents that a Warrior of Black and White would defeat him. Shen had no idea why, how and when he would be defeated, but he had assumed the Warrior would be a villain. After many brainstorming, he had concluded the Warrior must have been a Panda. So he had concluded that the only way to save China from this evil, was too elimate all Panda's. It would be a terrible thing to do, but if the fate of all of China was at risk, he had to do it. And he had succeeded.

But instead of rewarding him, his parents had banished him and the Wolves that assisted him. His own parents had exiled him! He knew they used to be a little disappointed in him, but he was always sure they loved him.

Apparently, they didn't.

"Are you okay, my Lord?" asked a voice next to him. Shen looked up. His Second-In-Command, Fang. Fang was a large Wolf, and the leader of the Wolf soldiers that served Gongmeng before their exile. He had a bandage over his right eye, wich he had lost in the previous days against the leader of the Pandas.

Shen didn't answer him immediately. After a while, he opened his beak.

"Do not worry Fang, we will have our revenge...Gongmeng City will bow before me...Just like all of China will!" he vowed, finally looking behind at Gongmeng City.

"You will pay, Father and Mother...I will become Gongmeng's ruler...And all of China will bow at my feet!" he called. Fang and the Wolves looked worriedly at their master, but didn't say anything. After all, what was there to be said?

* * *

The Cave of The Old Ones had been known by the Crow clans of China for many generations, long before the Empire of China had even begun to take root and become the leading government. To the Crow Clans, who were one of the social outcasts of China due to their "frightening" black feathers and a common trait, which the Crow were commonly best known for, of stealing and being scavengers, along with the Raven and Magpies.

While most of the animals of China believed the Crows were an unorganized race, believing that the Scavengers were so untrusting of themselves that any form of alliance of organization would collapse since the Crows had a habit of stealing.

But the animals could not have been even farther from the truth.

The Crows were indeed organized, had their own system to govern themselves and that they were indeed much more than thieves. The Crow Clans took pride in their clans and families, stealing for the benefit of not only themselves, but also their families.

And the Crows also had Patrons…The Old Ones themselves and, unlike the other races who judged the Crows, the Old Ones supported the Crows and for the past centuries…the Crows had been preparing for this moment. The moment that would grant the Crows, and many other races, the respect they deserved.

And in order for their moment of triumph to begin: the group of four Crows making their way up the snowy path of the mountain peak, entering a dark cave, were carrying a stretcher made of soft white clothes…on the stretcher was the outline of a Peafowl, a female, covered with a white sheet…a sign the peafowl was dead.

Or so would the common animal mind would think.

One of the Old Ones, the gracious Persephone herself, the Raven of Black, told the Crow clan of a Peahen…whose life would end tragically this very day. She told the Clan leader where his clanmates would find where the Peahen's body lay…and what state it would be in.

The Crow leader dispatched four of his fast flyers to where the Peahen predicted location would be.

And sure enough: the Crow's found her.

The Indian Peahen's body lay near the side of a lake, her body covered in bruises and deep wounds that were fatal. There were various signs that the poor female had been defiled by whoever her attackers were. The heartbeat of the Peahen was deathly slow…meaning the Crows had to reach the Cave of the Old One's quickly.

Despite the travel up the mountain taking several hours, the Crows had reached the entrance of the cave in time…and proceeded to make their way into the Cave of their clan's patrons.

The Cave, despite the exterior weather and temp, was surprisingly warm, allowing the Crows to take off their traveling cloaks since they were no longer needed.

Eventually, the Crows reached the very center of the mountain, entering a large circular chamber. Looking up towards the ceiling fifty feet above, the Crows saw what appeared two wisps of mist. One wisp of mist was Black with a crimson glow around it, while the other wisp was gray which had a yellow glow.

The Old One's were, as always, circling one another…in perfect harmony.

The Crows carefully walked forward, placing the stretcher in the center of the circular chamber, the only female crow of the group carefully removed the blanket from the head of the Peahen, revealing the once beautiful sapphire blue colored face of the peahen, now covered with bruises and cuts.

The crows slowly backed away from the center chamber…bowing to one knee…waiting for whatever their Clan's patrons…

For a half a minute, nothing happened. The two mysterious Old Ones remained in their perfect circling pattern…but another half a minute later, the two Old Ones, for the first time in centuries, broke their circle and flew down towards the dying Peahen and proceeded to circle her, causing the mist trails to fill the chamber. To the assembled Crow's, what happened next became a blur.

But in the center of the circle, the dying Peahen's body slowly rose up, the blanket covering her body flying off of her as the Old One's caused her body to ascend.

Suddenly: the Peahen's feathers began to shift from their sapphire blue color…to ebony black.

Twenty seconds later, the two Old Ones ascended back towards the ceiling…circling one another again.

The assembled Crow's unshielded their eyes…and stared in awe at the Peahen before them…The once dying Peahen they had brought in now stood up proudly...the Power of the Old One's had healed her…

Her Ebony black feathers almost reflected the light that touched them. Blue and emerald markings blazed her feathers beautifully and her silver talons shined in the sun light that peered through a crack in the cave.

The Peahen's emerald green eyes glanced over at the Crows.

The Assembled Crows bowed before the Peahen, who bowed back to those who had saved her.

There was no need for the Crows to explain who they were, or what they wanted from the Peahen…since the Peahen already knew. The Old Ones showed her everything…and what they wanted of her.

The least the Peahen could do for the ones who saved her life…was be their faithful follower. She would do so with no regret.

The leading crow slowly stood up and approached the reborn Peahen.

"Who are you…milady?" The Crow asked politely.

The Peahen's emerald eyes looked at the Crow. She answered in a calm voice.

"My name is Pia'long…I am Old ones' faithful blade and hand…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

To the rest of the China, and perhaps the rest of the world: Hyenas were painted as a sinister species of animals. Who laughed sadistically as they killed and were only loyal to whoever paid and were willing to murder anyone who crossed their path.

However: in the City of Amethyst, Zǐ Jīng, a city rumored to be equally as prosperous as the Valley of Peace and it's fabled Jade palace, Hyenas served as the royal guard and nobles of the respectful city, a city open to anyone to live in. The city had been constructed decades after the construction of the Jade Palace. Here: the city had many favored rulers, known as a Matriarch, the female Hyenas who served as the leader of the city.

In this city: Hyena's and all other animals lived in peace with each other, many traders travelled to the diverse city in hopes of glimpsing of the diverse culture the city had built for itself. Under the rule of the Matriarchs: the city lived in prosperity.

Until the ascent of the most current Matriarch. Unlike her mother, grandmother and ancestors before her: the Matriarch had no such morals of family, kinship or the feeling of obligation to her kin and subjects who lived in "her" city and surrounding villages. A gap had formed in between the Rich and the poor. The idea of "Middle Class" was disappearing. As the years pass away: there were either the rich or poor. Few travelers and traders dared enter the city fearing that they, like the citizens of the city, would never leave.

Thus the rumors of the Hyena's being "ruthless and cruel" began to resurface.

And it was on that very day that far away from Lord Shen's recruitment of the Gorilla's into his growing army, an ebony Peahen was making her way to the City of Amethyst accompanied by her loyal Guard, two Crows, both wielding bows crafted from an unknown black wood that could withstand virtually any pressure from the pulling of the string.

The Peahen herself was not unarmed: Strapped to her back was a Jian Straight sword, a weapon that the Peahen personally cherished even more than her own life. Those that knew this Peahen was aware of the blade's history to the Peahen, and how it was the only symbol of the life she had before now.

The arrival of the Peahen and her Crow guards at the gate was greeted with the immediate opening of the main gates. The Gate master bothered not asking the group's name or business…the Hyena guards knew why the Female Peafowl was present…how could they not know?

Upon entering the city itself, The Peahen was greeted with the sight of busy streets, littered with rotten food and buildings that looked like they were about ready to fall in on themselves.

The sight was all the more incentive for the Peafowl to carry on with her assigned task and be done with it.

After walking up the steps to the palace of Zǐ Jīng, The Peahen and her entourage were stopped at the walls that surrounded the palace of Zǐ Jīng by Hyena guards. Each of the guards wore grey armor. The Captain of the Guard greeted the Peahen, who eyed the ebony Peafowl suspiciously, but after a while of inspecting the group, allowed them to pass.

"The Matriarch is waiting milady." One of the guards grumbled.

And with that: the Peahen and her guards entered the palace.

The inside of the palace was made of stable wood and adorned with many decorative paintings, lighting and gold lining across the walls and pillars of the three story palace. The Peahen noticed the stark contrast of the city she had just walked through: and the atmosphere the palace radiated. The atmosphere was warm and peaceful…but there was an underlining stench…the stench of corruption that the Peahen knew all too well.

The Peahen and her guards stopped in front of a door way, the crows looked at their leader, who nodded at them, silently ordering them to wait for her outside the door. The two birds nodded, and stood stoically as their mistress opened the doors and walked into the dining room of the Palace. The dining room was an attractive room, like the rest of the palace. A fire was lit in the fire place, and a table covered with a red cloth. Various plates of food and cups for drinking were set out on the table.

At the head of the table sat the current Matriarch of the Hyena clan. Jiazhang Liègǒu.

She was a spotted hyena that was at the fresh age of thirty. She wore perhaps the most expensive, and almost eye sore, clothing in all of the city…it was no secret that the Hyena was spoiled as a child and that power had easily corrupted her. The expression she wore was one of arrogance, almost like she could not be touched.

However: at the end of this meeting the Peahen had intentions to remind Jiazhang of her place.

"Ahh, Pia'long." Jiazhang said in that tone that the Peahen just hated, the tone made anyone who listened to her desire nothing more than to hit the female hyena in her jaw, but at the same time, to others around the matriarch, there was a hint of fear that made her subordinates tremble at the sound of her voice. Hence the authority of the Matriarchs. "What brings the Inquisitor of the Old Ones here?"

Pia'long did not respond immediately, simply standing where she was, pushing back her hood, revealing her ebony colored feathers with emerald markings.

"Well sit down." Jiazhang said, gesturing to the seat on the far end of the table about ten feet from where she sat.

Pia'long complied, sitting down in the chair…and finally spoke in a peaceful, yet with authority, tone.

"The Mistress is not happy…both with the state of your city and she is questioning your loyalty." Pia'long said, getting right to the point of why she was summoned. No formalities, no kindness. Just straight to business.

This comment earned a frown from the Matriarch.

"So…the old Raven sent you did she?"

"Why else would I be here? I am her hands…and I will comply with her demands." Pia'long responded coolly, gently holding up one of her wings and examining her shiny ebony feathers. "You have done nothing to further the goals of her cause."

"And why should I listen to the old bird? She has done nothing but circle around her husband for thousands of years…and what cause do you mean exactly? The fool hardy cause of "Peace"? PLEASE! Your army was rooted years ago by the Empire! You are powerless!" The matriarch said arrogantly as she stopped and drank from her wine glass. "And I suppose she sent you here to kill me did she? Well let me remind you, HEN, you are outnumbered by my loyal guard. Both in this room and outside!"

A soft noise filled the room, a noise so low that it almost sounded like a low gust of wind…it was a chuckle…a cold chuckle…coming from the ebony colored Peafowl.

"Do you truly believe that Jiazhang? That you are untouchable?" Pia'long said with a smirk forming. "Because you're Captain seemed all too willing to poison your glass."

The air in the room suddenly turned cold. Every hyena in the room looked on with wide eyes. Before she could react, the Matriarch felt her entire body begin to lose sensation…and her heart began to beat faster, as blood began pouring from the female hyena's mouth and nose.

Pia'long stood up, aware that the guards were stunned at what was happening to the leader of their clan. From her pocket: Pia'long pulled out a vial of white liquid and tossed it to the closest Hyena soldier.

"In that vial holds the cure…" Pia'long said calmly. "I leave your Matriarch's life in your hands."

The young Hyena soldier looked around the room frantically, staring at his Hyena brethren and at his ruler, who crawled over to him, coughing, glaring at him. The young soldier didn't know what to do…he was afraid his kin would turn on him if he didn't give the vial to the dying Matriarch, he felt his responsibility as a city guard and a member of the clan yelling at him to give his matriarch the vial…but then there was his emotions screaming at him not to give it to her…which as he looked on at his kin, he realized his emotions were outweighing any "dedication" he had to the Matriarch.

It was no secret: the Matriarch was not loved by her guards, her clan or even her own sisters. She was a corrupt witch. Right when the Hyenas were being given the respect they deserved, she had destroyed all of that…and this guard in question had lost many of his brothers to this Matriarch's greed and corruption…

His conscious was clear.

The guard tossed the vial at the wall, the glass vial shattering and the antidote spilling to the floor, soaking up into the rug.

"NO! TRAITOR!" The Matriarch growled, threatening to reach up and strangle the guard…only for her arms to feel like they were being weighed down by boulders.

The sound of bird talons stepping on the wood floor could be heard…the Matriarch saw Pia'long walking forward to the dying Matriarch…her feathery hands flexed, revealing four sharp needles being held in between her fingers.

"Your clan has abandoned you…your wealth will be handed to the needy…your only surviving sister you exiled will become the new Matriarch…your clan will prosper under her leadership and love…and this city and our ever growing forces…" Pia'long, kneeling down to the dying Hyena's eye level, holding the ends of her needles on the dying Matriarch's throat. "…Will have a strong General…one that will replenish our armies…something you failed to do…and then…you will rot in the lowest pits of the underworld…"

Pia'long slowly pushed her needles into Jiazhang's throat…the Hyena began to chook on her blood…a slow and painful death as Pia'long removed her fingers from the needles pushed into the hyena's throat.

No one in the room was saddened by the murder of the corrupt Matriarch. Silent joy filled the room. Pia'long did not address the guards in the room…she was aware of their gratitude…and knew that they would return it…with their loyalty. Knowing that The Old Ones had not forgotten their Hyena servants.

With the death of the Matriarch: The Hyenas' loyalty was now secured…and their new Matriarch would take care of her clan…and in turn remain loyal to The Old Ones' armies…

But now Zǐ Jīng was left without a ruler…

However: Pia'long was not concerned…since she already knew of one individual who she was aware needed not only a home, but needed a place to house his troops, a place where he could gain income for his ambitious endeavors.

Yes, The Old Ones knew precisely who they wanted to take Jiazhang's place on the vacant thrown of Zǐ Jīng…

The White Death himself…The Exiled Prince: Lord Shen of Gongmen…

* * *

The snow fell down on the mountain side, as the Wolves inside were either eating, holding practice fights with their brethren, resting or simply just hanging around. It had been two years since they had followed Shen into exile, and life had been hard. However, hard and unbearable were two different things. Sure, there had been many problems, but they could handle it. After all, they had been the elite soldiers and royal guards of Kongmeng City once. But today, there wasn't much to do. So the Wolves rested, as they never knew when their next to chance to relax was.

Well, almost all of them.

In one of the higher levels of the mountain, Fang waited in front of a door, his arms folded over his chest as he tapped one of his feet impatiently. "By the Dragon-Gods, why do Birds always have to take so long..." He muttered quietly under his breath. He then looked up as the doors opened and a certain albino Peacock calmly stepped out of the room, not even glancing at the Wolf as he passed him.

"Is the Jù Yuán Clan here?" Asked Shen, as he looked at Fang for the first time. The Wolf Boss nodded. "Aye sir, they are" He confirmed. "Their Chieftain is in the Meeting Hall. He's a Gorilla named Dà Xīngxīng and h-" The Peacock Lord interrupted him rudely. "I know, Fang! I exchanged letters with the Apes" Sighed Shen in annoyance. Fang frowned and nodded, as they entered the room.

The Meeting Hall was round in shape, and was lighted with several lanterns, who spread red light throughout the room. In the middle, was a large table with Shen's personal emblem on it. And at the moment, a gigantic Gorilla was sitting at one of the ends of them, accompied by two gray-furred Gorilla's. The giant himself, however, was much darker in color, with a silver stripe on his back. The Gorilla, who had apparently had been drinking something. When seeing Shen approach, he sat the bottle down on the table and wiped his mouth with one of his large, furry arms. Shen mentally snorted in disgust. Sometimes, he hated having to make allegiances with barbaric races such as these Gorilla's. But now was not the time to be picky.

"Lord Shen" He greeted. "I am delighted to finally meet you" Spoke the Gorilla with a heavy voice. Shen, who had taken his place at the order of the table, nodded back at the large Ape. Not enough to seem truly humble, but not offending however. "The feeling is mutual, Chieftain Dà Xīngxīng " greeted the Peacock back.

Dà nodded. "So, you have called us to your...Home" He said, as he looked around almost unnoticeably. A mountain, even one as great at this one, was still a mountain. And seeing how the infamous Peacock Lord had once lived in a palace in one of the wealthiest cities in all of China, Dà wasn't really that impressed that Shen now basically lived as one of those Barbarians in the Western Atmosphere. "I assume you want me and my Clan's help?" Spoke the Gorilla Chieftain.

Shen nodded, seemingly emotionless. "You are correct, Chieftain. It's a common you're race is capable of displaying quite a large amount of abilities that are helpful in combat. And especially you're men, the Jù Yuán Clan, is very well known. I believe you fight for everyone who gives the right price...Do you not?" Spoke Shen.

Dà nodded. "That is true" He confirmed. He leaned over the table. "Let us skip the formalities, and talk business. What do you have us to offer, Lord Shen?" Asked the Gorilla. Shen smiled. "When my Wolves and I started to inhabit this mountain, we found a large amount of minerals you will be interested in. Gold, crystals, silver...But I have something even better..."

Dà frowned. "What can be more valuable then that?" he questioned. Shen's smile widened. "Respect" He answered. The Gorilla Chieftain raised an eyebrow. "Respect?" He repeated, with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Many races do not get the respect they deserve" Said Shen, as if Dà hadn't spoken. "My Wolves were looked down on and distrusted by the 'regular' citizens, because of what some less morally motivated brethren of them did. I, however, do not see a bunch of blood thirsty or mindless Dogs, as so many others do. I, infact, see pack of warriors, who respect authority and are loyal to those who deserve it." He spoke, as he looked Dà in the eyes. "The same can be said of many races, including yours. How many eyes are on you, when you enter a town? How many creatures whisper behind your back? Accusing you of being a barbarian, because some of your kind committed crimes? How many times have you been discriminated?" Asked Shen.

Dà frowned and then, without really noticing he did, nodded in agreement. Shen smirked. "I thought so" He said smugly. "Some may view you as barbarians, but I see a group of warriors who fear nothing, and are unrivaled in combat" continued the Peacock Lord. Shen leaned closer to the Chieftain. "Join me, and you shall get the respect you, your Clan and your race deserve, as will so many other's" He spoke quietly.

For a moment, Dà kept silent. Then, he looked Shen into his eyes and nodded. "We have a deal, Lord Shen...I will inform my men we have a new boss, for now..."

Shen smiled widely. "You cannot imagine how glad I am to hear that, Chieftain" he spoke.

"Sir, that was awesome!" Laughed Fang, as he sat on a table next to his master. "The way you convinced him...I knew you were clever, but I didn't think that you were _that _clever!" He complimented the Peacock. It had been two hours after Shen had convinced the Jù Yuán Clan, and needless to say, the Wolf Boss had been very impressed by his Lord's silver tongue.

Shen smiled at Fang. "Alas, Fang. We will need allies if we are to succeed. And Dà and his men will provide the raw, psychial power we need. Also, we-" The doors suddenly opened, and one of two of Shen's Wolf soldiers stepped out. Shen glared at them in annoyance. "What is it?" He asked, obviously annoyed the Wolves had disturbed them. One of the Wolves' shuffled his feet awkwardly, before speaking. "Lord Shen, we have a guest and his two companions who wanted to meet you. He-"

"Bring her here!" Snapped Shen in annoyance. The Wolf nodded and opened the door further, and a large black-feathered crow stepped out of the door, flanked by two smaller ones, a male and a female. The Crow walked towards Shen and bowed, before looking up with a glint in his eyes, that Shen could not read.

"Greetings, Lord Shen. My name is Cong Wya, the Leader of the Crow Clans...And our Mistress has been noticing you recently..."


End file.
